fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Altverse
Background The Altverse is a universe start up under the alternative timeline in which the Sangheili High Coucil is able to persuade the opinions of the Prophets and offer Humanity a place within the Covenant. It is noted that many influential Sangheili did propose this idea and that the Prophets shot it down due to their belief that Humans were indeed forerunners and that the revelation would unravel the constitions of the Covenant. In this alternative Universe it is following the Battle of Kholo in 2539 that the sangheili speak up most adamantly to the dedication the physically weaker humans show in combat and propose they be granted membership into the Covenant. The Prophets converge and discuss the potential for allowing the reclaimers into the covenant and Truth originally opposes the notion however Regret and Mercy persuade Truth that the Humans can be utilized to access and retrieve forerunner relics due to the ease of access granted to Humans in forerunner technology. The Prophets conclude that it will be proclaimed that Humanity are creations of the forerunners designed to guide those worthy to ascension and that while they will be left behind to guide others in the future that they are servents of the worthy. On November 12th 2539 the Writ of Servitude was crafted between the Humans and the Covenant casting them within the covenant. In this alternate universe O.N.I. Continues to act in the interests of Humanity and oversees multiple secret operations aimed at gaining leverage over the Covenant in case of a resurgence of war between the two groups. Writ of Servitude Outlining the membership of Humanity within the Covenant, Humanity was permitted to maintain its military and inner colonies and would not be a typical member of the covenant caste. Instead Humans would exist outside the caste system as Servants of the covenant mostly serving the Sangheili in expeditionary fleets to reclaim forerunner relics. Sangheili-Human joint fleets would become common place and their partnership would grow as many sangheili viewed them with respect most notably the Spartans. With the technological advantages offered by the covenant the UEG would be able to produce Spartan II's without the drastic mortality rate. These Spartan II's served as honor guards under Sangheili honor guards and for Sangheili ship masters. Typical infantry received minute amor and weapon upgrades while ODST units received armor comparable to Spartan III's with shields and active camoufluage. In all technicality Humans were ranked just below the Jiralhanae however their position beside the Sangheili often undermines this positional authority. History After the Writ of Union the UEG goes through a massive technological overhaul and integration into the covenant. With the existing insurrection growing due to rebels against the Covenant. Sangheili-Human Joint forces went on a crusade against anti-covenant human rebels and insurrection groups eventually forcing a surrender and realigning the UEG as the Human Systems Union (HSU). The universe picks up in 2543, one year following the formation and unification of Human colonies as the Human Systems Union. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Altverse Category:Universe Category:Universes Category:Alternate Timeline